Let's Play Pretend
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Derek pretends that he doesn't care about anyone. Isaac pretends to believe him. Four times that Derek took care of Isaac when he thought no one would notice, and one time that Isaac returned the favor.


**Let's Play Pretend**

–

Derek pretends that he doesn't care about anyone. Isaac pretends to believe him. Four times that Derek took care of Isaac when he thought no one would notice and one time that Isaac returned the favor.

–

I.

–

Isaac felt his eyelids droop and the words and diagrams in his chemistry book began to blur as fatigue crashed over him. But he couldn't sleep yet. It was only 1:33 AM and he promised himself that he would study chemistry for at least two hours every night; he still had twenty-seven minutes to go.

...Twenty-six.

This was really all Stiles' fault. He'd insisted that Isaac come over for video game night with Scott and Danny, and by the time he thought that it might be time to go home, it was already 11:30. He ended up wolfing out and making it back to his and Derek's flat in twenty-three minutes – just enough time to grab a bottle of Mountain Dew and a bag of chips before he started his reading assignment.

Isaac rubbed a hand over his eyes and glanced back the clock.

_1:42 AM, _it blinked.

He set his shoulders, determined to make it through the next eighteen minutes before collapsing on his bed for a good five-hour sleep. He took a swig of his Mountain Dew – the last of it – and popped the cap off his highlighter.

He managed to make it through two vocabulary words and three paragraphs in nine minutes before his eyes slid shut of their own accord and his head fell forward against the desk.

–

Derek closed the cover of the book and rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. His legs were sprawled out in front of him and the quilt that once covered him now lay crumpled on the floor from when he kicked it off about an hour earlier.

He turned to look at the clock and groaned. He hadn't meant to stay up so late, but he'd gotten caught up in his book that he ended up reading the last half of it. Derek heaved himself off the couch and bent to pick up the discarded blanket, folding it haphazardly and tossing it over the back of the brown leather couch.

He trudged his way up the spiral staircase that led to the only two bedrooms – his and Isaac's. Derek's eyebrows furrowed, because, now that he thought about it, he had only seen Isaac once that night, and usually he at least came down to tell Derek good night (which Derek never responded to because he already told Isaac once that it isn't necessary for Isaac to tell him when he's going to bed, but Isaac refuses to listen).

The door to Isaac's room was open just enough to let the light from his desk lamp filter into the hallway. Derek gripped the doorknob and pushed quietly before poking his head through the gap. His eyes were immediately drawn to the slumped-over body in the corner on the desk. Isaac's head rested on his crossed arms and there was a smudge of pink highlighter on his cheek.

Derek sighed and rolled his eye before he stepped into the bedroom. He made his way over to the desk and pulled the chair away just enough for him in maneuver himself between it and Isaac. He crouched down and pulled Isaac's waist onto his shoulder and lifted him fireman style. He walked Isaac across the room and set him down on the mattress. He pulled a spare blanket up to his shoulders, tucking it in just slightly before turning and leaving the room.

Gray eyes blinked open blearily and a smile tugged at the corners of Isaac's lips as he watched his alpha turn off the desk lamp and close the door.

–

II.

–

Isaac winced as his cracked ribs healed and transformed into large, puke-colored bruises. He had a quickly fading black eye and he thinks he fractured four of his knuckles.

It was just a stupid schoolyard fight, but there had been four of them and one of Isaac (and two of them brought _bats_). Isaac had gotten a good beating before finally fighting back, effectively breaking two noses, bruising six eyes, and he was pretty sure he put a guy in the hospital.

Isaac unlocked the door to their flat and stepped inside, greeted with the sight of Derek halfway through yet another book. "Don't you have anything else to do than read all day?" Isaac asked, hanging his jacket by the door and tossing his book bag into the corner.

Derek rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something no doubt witty until he saw the healing bruise around Isaac's gray eye. "What the hell happened to your face?" he asked instead.

Isaac just shrugged. "Got jumped on my way home. My side looks like hell, but I'll be alright."

Derek was up and at Isaac's side in half a second. "Let me see."

Isaac made a face and took a drink of his leftover Pepsi from the night before. "No. What's your problem? I'm _fine. _It was just a couple of guys with bats. Just a few cracked ribs. They're already healing."

Derek's eyes flashed red as he repeated, "Let. Me. See."

Isaac huffed and gripped the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He gestured vaguely. "See? I'm fine; the bruises are already disappearing."

He didn't seem at all satisfied, but he pursed his lips and nodded. Isaac raised his eyebrows but moved into the living room with an apple and flung himself onto the couch with the TV remote.

He barely heard Derek saying that he'd be right back.

–

Isaac was one hour and nineteen minutes into his daily reading when Derek returned. Isaac looked up from his place at the dining room table to raise an eyebrow at the alpha. "Where were you?" he asked.

Derek gave him a look and said, "Taking care of a problem. Finish your reading."

Isaac huffed and turned back to his textbook. But he didn't miss the blood on Derek's knuckles or the scent of someone else that stuck to his leather jacket.

The scent of the four guys that jumped him.

–

III.

–

"Derek! Hey, hey, Derek!" Isaac called from the door. He stumbled through the threshold and laughed loudly when he tripped and landed face first against the brick wall.

Derek rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he descended the stairs. "What is it, Isaac?"

Isaac grinned at the sound of Derek's voice and _launched _himself in the general vicinity of his alpha's body. "Hey, Derek! You should have come to this party. It was _so _much fun. And Stiles was there! I know you don't seem to like him that much but he's really a good guy and –"

"Isaac."

Isaac's mouth immediately shut and he stared up at Derek's face. His arms were still wrapped around his alpha's body.

"Isaac, please get off of me."

Gray eyes blinked and a frown tugged at Isaac's lips but he didn't let go. "Why?"

Derek sighed but didn't answer.

After a brief staring match, Isaac finally – reluctantly – released Derek and stared at the floorboards. "Sorry, Derek," he whispered brokenly.

_Oh, God, _the alpha thought in horror. _Is he crying?_

Derek lifted a hand to Isaac's chin and tilted the beta's face up. Much to Derek's relief, Isaac wasn't crying, but he did look damn near close. Derek sighed and tugged the smaller boy close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders while Isaac's wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you, Derek," Isaac chirped.

Derek grunted. What was the harm anyway? Isaac was _gone_; there was no way he would remember this in the morning.

–

Isaac woke the next morning with a faint smile on his face and the smell of his alpha weaved into his clothes.

He definitely remembered. Not that he would ever tell Derek.

–

IV.

–

Isaac squeezed his eyes shut as the bright sunlight filtered through the blinds in his bedroom. His head pounded, his stomach cramped, and his throat itched. He coughed lightly and heaved himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He winced as he caught sight of his reflection; he looked almost as bad as he felt – his eyes had thick, dark circles around them, his skin was pale and sweaty, and his nose was an embarrassingly bright red.

When he'd been turned, he thought that he would never get sick – no more colds or the seasonal flu – but apparently that wasn't the case; werewolf's still got the occasional virus, they just didn't last as long as they used to – a day or two at the most. But that didn't make it suck any less.

Just as he moved to grab his toothbrush, his stomach twisted unpleasantly and last night's Chinese made its way back up his esophagus. He scrambled over to the toilet and retched loudly. He groaned softly, pressing his hot, sweaty face against the cool tile wall. After a moment, he gathered enough energy to lift himself off the cold floor and flush his dinner down. He winced at the taste in his mouth and took a quick swig of mouthwash before exiting the bathroom and slowly descending the stairs to join Derek for breakfast.

As soon as he flung himself into a chair at the kitchen island, Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust and his lip curled into a frown. "You smell disgusting," he commented.

Isaac gave him a look. "Thanks."

"Like...bile."

The beta let his head fall onto the counter, happily sighing at the cool feeling. "I'm sick." As if to prove it, a sudden coughing fit overtook him and he doubled over, turning his face into his elbow. "See?"

Derek only nodded but shoved the remainder of his strawberries in Isaac's direction. "You should eat."

Isaac glared. "I'm not hungry. I just _threw up._"

Derek didn't say anything but his eyes drifted back and forth between Isaac and the strawberries; a silent command to _eat the damn strawberries like I told you to. _Isaac grumbled his protest but gripped the stem of one and nibbled at bright red tip. He hummed happily at the taste and finished it quickly.

After he finished the third and final strawberry, Derek stood and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the couch. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Isaac nodded and Derek retreated out the door. He sat at the counter for a while in an attempt to keep the strawberries down. When they didn't make a violent return, he slid off the stool and tossed the strawberry carcasses in the trash and placed the bowl in the sink.

He collapsed on the couch with the remote in a tight grip in his right hand. He flipped through the numerous channels before finding a halfway decent horror movie on the sci-fi channel. He didn't get very far into it before his eyes slipped close.

–

When Isaac woke a few hours later, the sky was dark with thick clouds and rain poured down in sheets. The halfway decent movie he'd been watching was replaced with a nowhere near decent movie and he shut it off, making a face.

He knew Derek was home – his scent was stronger – but he was was probably in his room, reading. He released a jaw-cracking yawn and stumbled into the kitchen for maybe a few more strawberries. He briefly wished they had some juice and ibuprofen, but he knew the chances of that were slim-to-none.

But what he found was a thousand times better. A pitcher of apple juice – his favorite kind of juice – sat on the middle shelf of the fridge next to a container of peanut butter fudge – his favorite dessert. And when he turned to grab a glass, he found a box of newly bought DayQuil capsules – he _hated _the liquid; it tasted disgusting.

Isaac grinned stupidly. _Derek went out and bought me all my favorite stuff, just because I have a cold that will last for probably only another twelve hours._

He grabbed his glass of juice, a plate of fudge and two capsules before retreating back into the living room. He turned the TV back on and watched the horrible acting of the vampire movie on the sci-fi channel, a huge grin still plastered on his face.

–

I.

–

Derek groaned and winced as he collapsed on the couch. The tear in his side sent a jolt of pain up his spine and he readjusted himself so the cut wasn't pressed against the leather of the couch. He gripped the hem of his ripped t-shirt and pulled it up just enough to see the slowly healing wound.

He briefly considered going to visit Doctor Deaton, but rejected the idea. He would be fine.

He didn't even know he'd blacked out until a sharp pain rang throughout his head and his eyes snapped open, focusing on the face of a worried beta. "How long have you been out?" Isaac asked, panicked.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know."

The beta's eyes went wide. "You don't _know?_ You've been bleeding out on the couch for God knows how long!"

Derek ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "I'll be fine," he insisted.

Isaac stared at him incredulously. "I think you missed me saying that you're _bleeding out on the couch. _You didn't even wrap or clean it."

"Because I'll heal."

He scoffed. "You're doing a pretty shitty job at it so far."

The alpha's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced down at where the cuts were. And Isaac was definitely right. In the time that he was asleep, the gashes had hardly healed, and were, indeed, still bleeding. "Oh."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back. _Don't _fall asleep."

Derek grunted and Isaac left. The room spun and his head felt like it was about to roll off his shoulders. His eyes slipped closed when the spinning became too much. He heard Isaac's footsteps half as he entered the living room and caught sight of Derek. "I'm still awake."

Isaac released the air he'd been holding and knelt down next to the couch. He allowed his nails to grow and ripped the torn gray shirt from the hem to the neckline. He pulled the two strips apart, revealing Derek's entire torso.

"Hey," he protested weakly.

Isaac gave him a look. "Really? Did I destroy your shirt? Were you going to wear it again?"

Derek grunted and Isaac rolled his eyes. He leaned over and grabbed a needle and thread. He quickly shoved the thread through the thin hole at the top of the needle and knotted it. "This is gonna hurt," was Derek's only warning before Isaac shoved the needle through his skin and pulled tight. He groaned loudly and Isaac worked quickly to get the gash stitched. As soon as the wound was more or less closed, he tied the knot again and cut the string. He squeezed a generous amount of anti-septic ointment on his side and rubbed it in gently before covering it with a long, thick piece of gauze and tape.

"There. You're all stitched up." Isaac sat back on his heels to examine his handiwork. He nodded in approval and gathered up all his "equipment," setting it down on the counter.

Derek moved to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest pushed him back down. "No, you need to lay down. Go back to sleep."

The alpha stared at Isaac for a moment, but nodded and lay back down. Isaac smiled and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over Derek's half-conscious body.

Just as he was retreating back upstairs to his bedroom, he heard Derek slur, "Thanks, Isaac. This is why you're my favorite."

Isaac didn't say anything; he just grinned and continued up the stairs.

–

**My second Alpha!Derek/Beta!Isaac fic in three days. I'm not sure if this is good or bad...**

**Don't forget to favorite/review!**


End file.
